


Like Water in the Desert

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [3]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Disturbing Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iona drinks her venom away and Akira doesn't know how to hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water in the Desert

Iona is a gentle sort of person again. She hates it in the same way she loves it. How had she not known that stupid LRIG wasn't her, she'll never understand. But this is her Iona again, soft and sweet. This time, however, she's not willing to be bruised. This time, she _is_ bruising.

It's never a mark she doesn't want, never a feeling she can want say no to. Their feelings are caught up in the heat of the moment. They are bites that trail along the spinal cord and over her breasts, nail marks at the curves of her hips. They're in the swell of her lips after too many kisses.

Akira drinks the blood when Iona's lips bleed, when she takes her turns.

Akira doesn't complain. Even when it's not like this, it's good. They are soft and warm and Iona wants her to sleep in her lap like the old days. She reads to her the silly articles they have to lie for, the Wixoss decks that are gathering metaphorical dust in their bags. They could play again, if they wanted to.

But they have each other to play with now.


End file.
